Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, can include multiple parts attached together by way of a hinge assembly. For example, a conventional laptop computer generally has a base connected to a base portion by way of a hinge assembly that provides a torque that allows the base to remain at a fixed angular displacement with respect to the base portion. However, when the base is secured to the base portion in a closed configuration, the torque provided by the hinge assembly results in a bending moment that causes deformation of at least the base.